


Baby, Don't Cry

by hespify



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/pseuds/hespify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть легенда о русалке, которая обратилась в морскую пену из-за предательства человека, которого она любила. И как любой ребенок, Бэкхён знает эту легенду наизусть. Но, в отличие от других, он влюбляется в русала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, Don't Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809853) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> АУ-фест 2014.  
> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2618714)  
> А Воздух спасибо за чудесное оформление *о*

_Не плачь, детка. Ты не обратишься в морскую пену. Не плачь, детка. Моя любовь защитит тебя._

Есть легенда о русалке.

И как любой другой ребенок, Бэкхён знает ее наизусть. Прекрасная русалка влюбилась в человека, которого спасла после кораблекрушения. Она отдала ему все, что могла, она плакала для него, и ее слезы превращались в жемчуг, она резала руки, отдавая ему свою золотую кровь. Когда он сказал, что они не могут быть вместе из-за ее хвоста, она отправилась к морской ведьме и обменяла свои роскошные золотистые волосы на пару человеческих ног.

Человек женился на русалке, но она и дальше плакала жемчугом и истекала ради него золотой кровью. До тех пор, пока не ослабла вконец – и тогда он прогнал ее прочь. Она рыдала на пляже, и волны касались пальцев ее ног. Ее отец с самого начала был против этого брака, он не вынес страданий дочери и забрал ее обратно в океан. Но он был не в силах отменить заклятие ведьмы – его дочь больше не могла там дышать.

Поэтому он сделал ее морской пеной. Легенда гласит, что ее отец изливает свой гнев на людей, обидевших его дочь, обрекая их на гибель в ужасных штормах. Но и по сей день она мягко плещет в борта кораблей, направляя их к спасению. Пираты и моряки верят, что в ясную ночь, как только лучи солнца исчезают за горизонтом, можно услышать ее дивное пение.

Ребенком Бэкхён, как и все, часто стоял на пляже и тихо ждал, пока она запоет.

Но он так ничего и не услышал, и в конце концов забыл легенду. Пять лет он плавает медиком на торговом корабле, и каждый раз во время шторма команда судачит о гневе морского короля. А капитан по утрам шутя выражает надежду, что госпожа будет к ним добра. Только и всего. Никто старше пятнадцати лет не верит в русалов.

Так что он не очень представляет, что делать, когда однажды приходит на теплый пляж и видит глаза – темные, как сам океан. Они смотрят прямо на него.

– Твою... – выдает Бэкхён, отскакивая, и мужчина быстро ныряет обратно в океан.

Бэкхёну не привиделся блеск серебристого хвоста и мерцание синих плавников. Он бежит по пляжу и видит, как хвост исчезает за огромным камнем.

– Эй, – говорит он дрожащим голосом, – я не обижу тебя.

Судя по всему, русалу так же любопытно, как и Бэкхёну, потому что он все еще здесь. Он выглядывает из-за камня, и его взгляд скользит к пистолету и мечу, пристегнутым у пояса Бэкхёна.

Бэкхён отстегивает оружие и бросает в сторону. Русал колеблется, а затем на мгновение исчезает под водой и выныривает рядом с оружием. Он подбирает его – пальцы у русала длинные, – но тут же вздрагивает и роняет обратно. Он подплывает к Бэкхёну и осматривает его снизу вверх, потом тянется и приподнимает рукав Бэкхёна. Бэкхён порезал руку, но не сильно, рана почти не болит.

– Э... Все в порядке. Мне не больно.

– Точно?

Бэкхён сражен наповал. У русала довольно приятный голос, но дело даже не в этом. Они понимают друг друга! Он осознает, что его челюсть отвисла, и закрывает рот, громко стукнув зубами. Русал хихикает и отпускает рукав.

Бэкхён пользуется возможностью осмотреть его. Это самый красивый мужчина из всех, что Бэкхён когда-либо видел, а на его корабле предостаточно симпатичных. Кажется, они примерно одинаковых размеров, и когда Бэкхён осторожно садится поближе, то понимает, что не ошибся – они сидят плечом к плечу. Но хвост русала куда длиннее, чем ноги Бэкхёна. Ну ладно, может быть, не намного длиннее. Будь у русала вместо хвоста ноги, он был бы чуть выше, чем Чанёль, их штурман.

У русала бледная кожа, которая блестит от морской воды. Он не очень широкоплечий, но, пожалуй, даст Бэкхёну фору. Он блондин, и почему-то морская вода не делает из его мокрых волос сосульки, как сейчас у Бэкхёна.

– Ты мелковат, – заключает русал, и Бэкхён понимает, что тот, выходит, точно так же изучал Бэкхёна.

– Ну извините, – раздражается Бэкхён. – Не такой уж я и низкий, ясно? – фыркает он. – Как… как тебя зовут? – у него полно других вопросов: «Ты плачешь жемчугом? Кровоточишь золотом?», только они не очень вежливые. И могут создать ложное представление, особенно если учесть, что ему не нужны ни такие слезы, ни кровь.

Русал снова посмеивается.

– Крис. А тебя?

– Бэкхён.

Крис пробует выговорить, и Бэкхён пытается удержать челюсть на месте – так он выводит гласные и согласные. 

– Смешное имя, – хохочет он, и Бэкхён думает: наверное, русалочий народ всегда не прочь повеселиться. Крис смеется так, что глаза сужаются до полумесяцев и видны десны.

И это до ужаса притягательно.

– Все русалы такие, как ты? – Крис поворачивает голову, и Бэкхён уточняет: – В смысле, хороши собой?

Крис краснеет, но мотает головой, отбрасывая светлые пряди волос с глаз, и фыркает.

– Конечно, нет, просто я красивый.

С Бэкхёна станется оказаться спасенным невероятно привлекательным русалом, который прячет стеснительность под маской нарочитой самоуверенности. Когда он вернется на корабль… Он замирает. Корабль!

– Вот черт! – подскакивает Бэкхён, и от резкого движения Крис вздрагивает. – Мне нужно вернуться на мой корабль!

Крис тихо хмыкает, кивая. Он снова прыгает в воду – выходит удивительно изящно – и, склонив голову, закрывает глаза. Бэкхён без понятия, что он делает, но, судя по всему, лучше его не беспокоить. Через секунду он поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь.

– Они бросили якорь не очень далеко отсюда. По-моему, они тебя ищут.

– Ты можешь это определить? – моргает Бэкхён.

Крис хмурится.

– Не я, госпожа может определить. Я попрошу ее завести твоих друзей сюда.

– Го… госпожа? Которая из легенды? Русалка, что влюбилась в человека? – у Бэкхёна снова отвисает челюсть.

Крис хмурится.

– Да, она. А теперь замолчи, госпожа не услышит меня, если будешь шуметь.

Бэкхён размахивает руками, и, судя по выражению лица Криса, тот начинает терять терпение.

– Стой, стой. А что насчет тебя?

– Меня?

– Ага, ты… я увижу тебя снова? Ты будешь здесь поблизости?

Русал смеется.

– Ты хочешь увидеть меня еще раз? – Бэкхён кивает, и глаза Криса сужаются. – А что? Ты тоже хочешь продать мою кровь?

Бэкхён дергается.

– Я бы… я бы не стал этого делать, – произносит он тихо. – Я просто поинтересовался.

Наверное, по тону Бэкхёна Крис понимает, что тот говорит искренне, раз он вылезает на песок. Он касается Бэкхёна, и тот поднимает взгляд.

– Я знаю, – просто говорит Крис. – Я спас тебя, потому что об этом меня попросила госпожа. Будь ты плохим человеком, она поступила бы иначе, – он выдергивает чешуйку из хвоста. Она прозрачная и переливается всеми цветами радуги, когда Бэкхён вертит ее в руках. – Она чистая. Возьми ее губами и подуй. Попробуй сейчас. – Бэкхён так и делает, и воздух разрезает свист. Крис опять смеется. – Я приду, когда позовешь, только… только когда никого нет рядом, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – вторит Бэкхён и кладет чешуйку в карман рубашки. – Никогда ее не потеряю.

Крис фыркает.

– Что ж, договорились. А теперь не шуми. Доставим сюда твоих друзей.

 

Теперь Бэкхён знает, что как бы тихо он не дул, русал все равно услышит зов. Он остается на корабле ночью, тихо свистит, ждет – и появляется Крис, мерцая бледной кожей в лунном свете.

Бэкхён спускает шлюпку, чтобы поговорить с Крисом. Он всегда захватывает с собой что-нибудь для него – кусок пирога, припрятанный в обед, или украшение. Бэкхён замечает, что Крису особенно нравятся серьги, и часто дарит гвоздики. Крис тоже приносит ему безделушки, только его безделушки – это драгоценные камни, которые стоят огромных денег.

Поначалу Бэкхён отказывался, но Крис хмыкнул и сказал, что они не имеют ценности под водой.

– Мы этими камешками плачем. Думаешь, они чего-то стоят? Но я знаю, что вы, люди, странные.

Так что Бэкхён берет мешочки с камнями, которые Крис приносит каждый раз. Слава Богу, Чунмён – капитан – обращает внимание на количество денег только тогда, когда их начинает не хватать, поэтому никто даже не замечает, что их запасы драгоценностей не иссякают.

Бэкхён угощает его шоколадом, но Крис все равно грустный. Он держит сласть в руках, свесив хвост с борта шлюпки.

– Мой отец узнал, что мы с тобой видимся.

– Дай угадаю. Это плохо?

Крис хмыкает и скользит ближе к Бэкхёну, прислоняясь к нему.

– Да. Он не… нам, вообще-то, запрещено вступать в контакты с людьми. Особенно после того, что случилось с госпожой.

– Я не причиню тебе вреда.

– Я знаю. Госпожа знает! Но не мой отец. Я убью Тао за то, что он ему сказал. Это точно сделал Тао.

– Тао?

– Мой младший брат. И, наверное, мой телохранитель. – Крис снова хмыкает и плещет хвостом по воде. – Я немного, кхм, неуклюж. Поэтому отец велел ему приглядывать за мной, но он относится к своим обязанностям слишком серьезно. Точно знаю, что и старшим братьям, Луханю с Сюмином, он рассказал. Но они бы не доложили отцу, это точно Тао.

Бэкхён улыбается и тянет руку, чтобы провести по светлым волосам Криса. Когда он сделал это впервые – голова русала была у него на коленях, – он поразился, какие мягкие у него волосы.

– Но, может быть, он правда волнуется о тебе. 

Крис фыркает, но не спорит. Он сползает пониже, и теперь его голова покоится на бедрах Бэкхёна.

– Значит, ты больше не сможешь ко мне приходить?

Крис закатывает глаза.

– Я приду. Но если я задержусь, ты будешь знать причину, – он разворачивает плитку шоколада и вгрызается в нее, еле слышно напевая. Его хвост лениво свисает с невысокого борта лодки, и Бэкхён гладит Криса по волосам. Он внезапно наклоняется, чтобы соединиться с ним губами, но Крис не отстраняется – только улыбается, прежде чем поцеловать в ответ.

Они оба улыбаются до ушей, отстраняясь друг от друга. Бэкхён наклоняется назад, и лодка чуть покачивается.

– Расскажи мне о своих братьях.

У Криса пять братьев: Сюмин, Лухань, Лэй, Чен и Тао. Бэкхён шутливо замечает, что их отец не теряет времени зря, но Крис пожимает плечами:

– Ну, у нас вообще-то не одна мать.

– Что? Это… нормально?

Крис пожимает плечами.

– Это не ненормально. Во всяком случае, для королей.

– Подожди. Королей? Ты… ты принц?!

Крис на миг перестает жевать шоколад.

– Я не говорил? Ну, не важно. Наследный принц – Сюмин, и он вполне справляется. Хоть ему это и не очень интересно. – Крис морщит нос. – Сюмин хочет, чтобы после смерти отца королем стал я, но мне тоже неинтересно. Да и никому из нас. Отец из-за этого с ума сходит.

Бэкхён перекладывает из мешочка в шкаф разноцветные драгоценные камни. Крис сказал ему, что не все русалы плачут жемчугом: Сюмин плачет рубинами, Лухань – сапфирами, Лэй – изумрудами, Чен – опалами, а Тао – аметистами.

– О, у нас полно аметистов, – сказал тогда Крис, закатывая глаза. – Тао такая плакса.

Он не сказал Бэкхёну, чем плачет он сам, и Бэкхён не вникал. Он вздыхает и оборачивается, пряча мешочек в карман.

За ним стоит Чунмён, и Бэкхён от удивления спотыкается и падает назад, на шкаф.

– Так вот почему у нас не заканчиваются деньги. 

Бэкхён открывает рот, чтобы оправдаться, но Чунмён качает головой, прежде чем он успевает сказать хоть слово.

– Я видел тебя с русалкой.

«Русалом», – думает Бэкхён, но не поправляет его, а вместо этого выпаливает:

– Ты же не скажешь остальным, да?

Чунмён долго и пристально глядит на него.

– Не скажу. Но они не сделают ничего плохого твоей русалке, даже если узнают.

«Русалу», – снова думает Бэкхён, и в этот раз слово почти слетает с его языка. 

– Я просто… просто думаю, что чем меньше народу знает – тем лучше.

В следующий раз Бэкхён зовет Криса через две недели, и рассказывает ему, что капитан в курсе.

– Мне надо было быть осторожней, – кается Бэкхён. – Мне так жаль.

Крис медленно кивает, будто размышляя о чем-то.

– Все хорошо, – в этот раз он в воде, а не в шлюпке, как обычно. – Мне уже пора. Тао… – Крис хмуро глядит в воду. – Тао поблизости. Но ты позови меня на следующей неделе, я от него оторвусь. Он плавает быстрее, но я лучше знаю течения. – Крис улыбается Бэкхёну, и его глаза превращаются в щелочки. Бэкхён никогда еще не видел такой яркой улыбки. – Не волнуйся насчет капитана. Если ты ему доверяешь, то могу довериться и я. А, вот, держи.

Крис протягивает мешочек с камнями.

– Я заставил Луханя вдоволь порыдать, рассказывая грустные истории, так что здесь куча сапфиров. И аметисты, как всегда. Потому что Тао... – Крис закатывает глаза. – Ты говорил, что сапфиры стоят дороже, да? Я пытался заставить плакать Сюмина и Лэя, но Сюмин на меня рассердился.

Бэкхён смеется.

– Не заставляй братьев плакать из-за этого, Крис. И даже не обязательно приносить мне.

Крис мило улыбается.

– Но они тебе не помешают, верно? – он выжидающе смотрит на Бэкхёна, и тот кивает, широко улыбаясь. Ухватившись за борт, Крис приподнимается и чмокает Бэкхёна в губы. Бэкхён заливается краской, Крис хихикает и исчезает в высоких волнах.

Бэкхён фыркает. Он только собирается забраться наверх, как шлюпка плюхается обратно в воду. Бэкхён вопит и падает назад. Только он хочет выругаться на лопнувшие канаты, как видит темные глаза, глядящие на него.

– Твою мать, – выдыхает он, отшатываясь.

Еще секунда, и он понимает, что это русал. В отличие от Криса, довольно смуглый. Крис – блондин со светло-карими глазами, а волосы и глаза этого русала темнее ночи.

– Ты, – говорит он, тыча в Бэкхёна пальцем. – Держись от него подальше.

– О. Ты, должно быть, Тао, – говорит Бэкхён, и по тому, как сужаются черные глаза, он понимает, что угадал. – Уверен, Крис будет счастлив узнать, что ты пришел сказать это.

Тао бросается вперед и толкает Бэкхёна в грудь. Бэкхён краем глаза замечает его хвост – такой же блестящий и черный, как и волосы.

– Пусть уж лучше будет злым на меня и живым, чем счастливым и морской пеной.

Бэкхён хмурится.

– С чего ему превращаться в морскую пену? Мне неинтересны его кровь и слезы.

Взгляд Тао суровеет, но он не успевает ничего ответить. Золотая и жемчужная вспышка – и его утягивают под воду. Крис вернулся, он кипит от ярости, и Бэкхён понимает: эта вспышка – его хвост.

– Ай! – кричит Тао, появляясь на поверхности. – Гэ, какого черта?!

Крис злится. Они начинают спорить на непонятном языке, а Бэкхён остолбенело смотрит на орущих друг на друга братьев. Крис снова подныривает под Тао, но после недолгой потасовки Тао берет брата в захват. Крис шипит непонятные ругательства и отбрасывает руки Тао.

– Уходи прочь, – рычит он уже на человеческом языке, с силой толкая брата. Тот не двигается. – Можешь сказать отцу, что я здесь, мне все равно!

– Гэ, – зовет Тао умоляюще. Он смотрит на Бэкхёна, и его губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску. Он тоже начинает говорить на человеческом языке: – Это всего лишь человек. У тебя в каждом море полно ухажеров. 

Он хватает Криса за запястье. 

Бэкхён не очень удивлен – Крис хорош собой, понятно, что у него есть ухажеры, – но все равно вздрагивает, ощущая укол ревности. Крис бросается в шлюпку за Бэкхёном, и у Тао падает челюсть. 

– Гэ! – его лицо мрачнеет. – Я расскажу Сюмину.

Бэкхён чувствует, как дергается позади Крис.

– Давай, – отвечает Крис, сворачивая хвост. – Заодно захвати с собой Луханя, Лэя и Чена.

– Так, постойте! – восклицает Бэкхён, вскидывая руки вверх. К его огромному удивлению, оба русала подчиняются и замолкают. – Я чго-то не понимаю. Я не собираюсь никому говорить про Криса. Мне неинтересно золото, которым он кровоточит, и драгоценности, которыми он плачет.

– Проблема в том, – выпаливает Тао, – что он может разговаривать с госпожой.

Бэкхён хмурится, качаясь на пятках.

– Эм... а ты не можешь?

Тао возмущенно сопит.

– Нет. И никто из русалов не может, только Крис. Он с этим родился, и, сколько я себя помню, отец боялся, что Крис разделит ее судьбу. И вот! Он уже на полпути к этому. И, – продолжает Тао, не давая Бэкхёну и Крису вставить ни слова, – мне ни капли не легче оттого, что госпожа одобряет этого человека. Скорее наоборот. Вы же понимаете, что человек, которому госпожа доверяла, предал ее? И не важно, что ты другой человек, – Тао тычет в Бэкхёна пальцем. – Что, если вас видели? Ты забыл, что сказала морская ведьма?

По виду Криса не скажешь, что на него эта речь произвела хоть какое-то впечатление.

Бэкхён спрашивает:

– Что она сказала?

– Она сказала, – пылко говорит Тао, – что Крису грозит судьба госпожи, прежде чем ему исполнится двадцать один.

Бэкхён замирает, чувствуя, как сердце ухает вниз.

– Что?

– Не… не вырывай из контекста, – шипит Крис. – Ни одно предсказание морской ведьмы не сбылось. Она сказала это только потому, что всегда меня ненавидела.

– Кто это? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и его сердце громко стучит. – Морская ведьма? Та самая, из легенды?

Крис только машет рукой.

– Нет. Та мертва уже тысячи лет. Во всяком случае, эта морская ведьма утверждает, что является ее наследницей, но в ней нет ни капли магии. Она не может сотворить ни одного заклинания. И ее предсказания не сбываются. Я ей никогда не нравился, потому что могу разговаривать с госпожой, а она пыталась делать вид, что может, но я каждый раз выводил ее на чистую воду.

– Когда тебе исполнится двадцать один?

Крис хмыкает и бьет хвостом по воде, брызгая на Тао. Тот недовольно смотрит.

– Через шесть человеческих месяцев.

– Тогда, может быть, лучше, если ты будешь далеко от меня эти шесть месяцев? – предлагает Бэкхён. Тао оживляется, а у Криса распахиваются глаза. Бэкхён берет Криса за руки. Его ладони больше, но Бэкхён все равно умудряется накрыть их своими. – Слушай, я… я знаю, что это глупо, но все-таки. Давай будем осторожными. Как только тебе исполнится двадцать один, предсказание точно потеряет силу, и ты сможешь увидеться со мной, ведь так?

– Но разлука на шесть месяцев… – шепчет Крис. – Ты на это согласен?

Бэкхён наклоняется и целует Криса в нос. Тао за спиной изображает рвоту, но Бэкхён не обращает внимания.

– Крис, я просто… Я хочу, чтобы ты был жив. После этих шести месяцев ты сможешь приходить и снова видеться со мной. Каждый день. И у тебя не будет этого маленького шпиона.

– Эй! – Тао бьет по воде хвостом, обдавая их брызгами. Крис отвечает убийственным взглядом, и брат сразу сникает. Бэкхёну интересно, что у них за отношения, ведь Крис выглядит слабее физически. Его хвост длиннее, но сам он более худой и бледный, не говоря уж о том, что мускулов у Криса нет, тогда как Тао с виду неплохо сложен. Но Крис может подчинить Тао одним взглядом.

Крис поворачивается к Бэкхёну.

– Если я тебя шесть месяцев не увижу, как мне передавать тебе драгоценности?

Бэкхён переводит взгляд на Тао, и тот поднимает руки вверх.

– Ладно, ладно! Гэ, я буду твоим почтальоном и буду передавать ваши глупые подарки туда и обратно. Каждые две недели.

Тао наклоняется вперед, и не успевает Бэкхён шевельнуться, как Тао вытаскивает серебристую чешуйку из его внутреннего кармана, ломает пополам и выбрасывает в море. Вместо нее он протягивает Бэкхёну угольно-черную чешуйку.

– Каждые две недели я буду приплывать к твоему глупому кораблю и отдавать подарки гэ. Если понадоблюсь раньше – подуй, и я появлюсь.

В этот день начинается дождь.

Две недели спустя (дождь идет все это время), Тао выполняет обещание. Он протягивает Бэкхёну мешочек и роняет на ладонь.

– Это все слезы Криса. Он почти не переставая рыдает, и Лухань сходит с ума. Он ненавидит, когда Крис плачет.

Взамен Бэкхён дает ему коробку с печеньем.

– Это тебе. Не думаю, что они переживут воду, так что ешь сейчас.

Тао хмурится, глядя на коробку.

– Твой яд на мне не сработает.

– Оно не отравлено. Крису печенье нравилось, думаю, понравится и тебе. А это Крису, – Бэкхён протягивает Тао другую сумку, но Тао чересчур увлечен печеньем в форме сердечек, поэтому откладывает ее на борт шлюпки. Бэкхён заглядывает в мешочек. Он никогда не спрашивал Криса, чем тот плачет, и поэтому с интересом вытряхивает из мешочка содержимое.

В его ладонь сыплются бриллианты.

У Бэкхёна отваливается челюсть.

– Твою же… Крис плачет бриллиантами?!

Тао поднимает взгляд и отвечает с набитым ртом:

– Ага, вы, люди, называете их так. Слушай, у тебя есть еще это самое печенье?

Тао появляется в течение трех месяцев, каждый раз поедая печенье, и, довольный, отдает мешочки с бриллиантами. У Бэкхёна болит сердце, когда он думает о том, что это слезы Криса, о том, как же тот расстроен, раз не прекращая плачет все эти месяцы. А еще не прекращается дождь, и Бэкхёну кажется, что между слезами Криса и бесконечным ливнем есть какая-то связь.

На вторую неделю четвертого месяца вместо Тао появляется незнакомый русал. Бэкхён пялится на него, думая про себя, что тот выглядит, как ребенок. Его золотистый хвост гораздо короче, чем у Криса и Тао, а рыжеватые волосы придают ему еще более юный вид.

– Меня зовут Сюмин. Я так понимаю, ты – причина слез моего братишки.

– Ты старший брат?! – у Бэкхёна отваливается челюсть. Он бы скорее предположил, что Сюмин самый младший. Хотя нет, самый младший же Тао. Ну, тогда просто младший.

Сюмин ни капли не обижается и протягивает Бэкхёну знакомый мешочек. Бэкхён открывает его и при виде бриллиантов меняется в лице.

– Ты расстроен, – Сюмин удивленно поднял бровь. – Мало? Бриллианты – самые ценные камни у людей, разве нет?

– Что? Нет, ты неправильно понял, – Бэкхён опускает мешочек и трет грудь, пытаясь приглушить боль. – Я бы предпочел вообще не получать бриллиантов и знать, что он не плачет.

Сюмин смягчается.

– Вот как, – он проводит рукой по воде. – Знаешь, предсказание услышал именно я. Рядом не было ни души. И хотя я мог отбросить ее слова, как пустую болтовню… – он хмурится и замолкает, затем стучит пальцами по воде, и она рябит под ними. – Это выглядело совсем по-другому: как будто она была в трансе… будто не могла управлять тем, что говорит. Она не помнит об этом. Рассказал все отцу именно я, и никто другой. Я решил, что смогу защитить Криса, особенно если он не будет об этом знать. Если будет думать, что ведьма, как всегда, несла полную чушь. Знаешь, все эти предсказания, которые исполняются сами по себе…

У Бэкхёна стынет кровь в жилах.

– Ты думаешь, оно истинное?

Сюмин бросает на него взгляд.

– Я молюсь, чтобы это было не так, но похоже, сбылась уже половина, – Сюмин мотает головой в сторону Бэкхёна. – Он уже влюбился в человека, хотя… Ты не похож на того, кто может продать Криса за его кровь и слезы. Но от этого я беспокоюсь еще больше, – вздыхает Сюмин, снова проводя пальцами по воде. – Не надо пены, – говорит он, больше себе под нос. Он впивается пальцами в воду, и внезапно все волны стихают.

Лодка перестает качаться, и Бэкхён застывает в изумлении.

– Что за…

Сюмин поднимает руку, и дождь мгновенно стихает, но только рядом с ними.

– Что за… как ты это сделал?!

Сюмин улыбается уголком рта. 

– Я первый в линии престолонаследования. Еще не совсем овладел этим искусством, но в процессе. Я хочу, чтобы мы поговорили без морской пены вокруг. Она есть даже у самых маленьких волн.

– Госпожа?

Сюмин согласно мычит и вновь опускает пальцы в воду. Она чуть колеблется, и Бэкхён думает, что опять появились волны – но это кит.

И это не шутки. Вверх плавно поднимается кит – так медленно, что ряби нет совсем, но он огромен. Сюмин взбирается на кита, пока его спина невысоко над водой.

– Так зовет ее Крис – и все вокруг. Госпожа. Но отец и я… – он треплет кита по спине, на секунду отвлекшись. – Может, я пристрастен, потому что речь идет о жизни моего младшего брата. Но я пришел к выводу, что госпожа может оказаться не таким дружелюбным существом, как думает Крис.

Когда я услышал предсказание ведьмы, в воде бурлила морская пена, а обычно ее там не бывает. Еще Крис сказал, что госпожа привела его к тебе. Сейчас я понимаю, что ты не плохой… Но все равно человек. Открываться людям очень опасно для любого русала. Крис никогда особенно не интересовался происходящим над водой – до того, как встретил тебя.

Бэкхён хмурится, и на минуту они замолкают. У Бэкхёна до сих пор не укладывается в голове, что Сюмин сидит на гигантском ките – а еще может останавливать волны и прекращать дождь.

– Ты думаешь, что госпожа – или морская пена, неважно – сделала это специально?

Сюмин не медлит с ответом.

– Да. Я думаю, что она жаждет мести. Она желает такой же судьбы кому-нибудь. Не знаю, почему она выбрала Криса, но все идет к тому, что она добьется чего хочет. И Крису скоро исполнится двадцать один. Он понимает, что все мы беспокоимся о нем, но я надеюсь… что все, что происходит, не спланировано морской пеной от начала и до конца. – Сюмин вздыхает, и кит издает жалобный свист.

Она оба долго сидят в тишине, и тут Бэкхён поднимает взгляд на дождь, что льется вокруг.

– Это тоже Крис?

Сюмин смеется, но смех выходит горький.

– Да.

– Странно, – Чанёль глядит на карту. – Мы плывем не в том направлении.

Чунмён поднимает бровь:

– Что?

– С течениями что-то странное. Они не такие, какими должны быть, – Чанёль хмурится, и Бэкхён тянет шею посмотреть, где штурман ведет пальцем. – Смотрите, согласно моей карте течение должно быть юго-западным. Но оно восточное. И я точно знаю, что не могу ошибаться. Мы были здесь два месяца назад, и тогда течение было именно таким.

– Может, это дождь так влияет на течения, – жалуется Чонин, открывая ногой дверь. Они с Сехуном вваливаются и разбрызгивают воду, как мокрые собаки, а потом оставляют промокшие плащи на быстро растущей груде грязной одежды. Бэкхён силится вспомнить, чья очередь заниматься стиркой. – Проблемы в машинном отделении точно из-за дождя. 

Кёнсу протягивает им блюда с едой.

– Дождь и вправду может изменить течения?

Чанёль фыркает.

– Нет. Но, опять же, раньше никогда не лило четыре месяца подряд.

Бэкхён трет грудь, закусывая губу, и откидывается назад. Он отдавал бриллианты Чунмёну прямо в руки, так что они не свалены в кучу поверх остальных припасов. Но почему так сильно идет дождь, Бэкхён ему не говорил.

Он нащупывает пальцами черную чешуйку в кармане. Сюмин дал ему свою золотистую, на всякий случай, но вряд ли Тао или Сюмин обрадуются, если он позовет их, чтобы попросить Криса больше не плакать. Особенно учитывая, что он – причина этих слез, и сделать они ничего не могут.

И вообще, как долго можно плакать? Наверное, у людей и русалов это происходит по-разному, но не настолько же. Бэкхён вздыхает и только открывает рот, чтобы сказать о дожде, как корабль дергается.

Выругавшись, Сехун подпрыгивает.

– Черт возьми, что это? Мы врезались в скалу или что?

– Мы на якоре, – качает головой Чунмён. – Может, кто-то врезался в нас. Пойдем, – он спешит выйти первым, даже не вспомнив о плаще.

«Или что» оказывается другим кораблем. Под черными парусами. Чунмён матерится, а Бэкхён хватается за пистолет. У них маленькая команда, и любое столкновение с пиратами опасно.

Другой корабль огромен. По прикидкам Бэкхёна, его экипаж состоит как минимум из пятидесяти человек, может быть, даже больше – так он думает, пока не видит флот.

– О Боже мой. Что… как это могло случиться?!

– Капитан, – шипит Чонин. – Я не знаю, что случилось, но наш якорь не спущен. Он… э-э-э… покрыт морской пеной – и поднят.

Морская пена. У Бэкхёна замирает сердце, и он касается чешуек. Как могут помочь Сюмин и Тао? Сюмин мог бы нанести определенный урон, используя своих китов, но Бэкхён не знает, все ли русалы могут ими управлять или только Сюмин, как наследный принц. И он не может рисковать их жизнями, только чтобы это узнать.

Чунмён выглядит спокойным, даже когда пираты заполняют палубу. Бэкхён чувствует, что от них воняет, но Чунмён не позволяет себе отвлекаться.

– Привет.

Пираты взрываются смехом.

– Привет, – говорит один из них. – Ах ты, свиненыш. Собрал команду сосунков и думал, что будет весело напороться на пиратское собрание?

– У нас и в намерениях этого не было, – тихо отвечает Чунмён. – Наш якорь подняли без нашего ведома. Мы даже не знаем, где мы. Мы – маленькое торговое судно, и у нас с собой не так уж много припасов. Но, пожалуйста, берите все, что хотите. Я прошу вас об одном – не причинять вреда команде.

Судя по виду пиратов, они поражены спокойствием Чунмёна. Его непросто выбить из колеи, и он не раз вытаскивал команду из передряг. Бэкхён думает обо всех драгоценностях в инвентаре, и одна мысль о грязных руках пиратов на бриллиантах Криса заставляет его кровь вскипеть. Но он молчит.

Один из пиратов – видимо, один из капитанов пиратского собрания – начинает гоготать.

– Думаешь, вам есть что нам предложить? Даже не знаю. Этот дождь чертовски действует всем на нервы, думаю, нам не помешает выпустить пар, перестреляв вас всех и пустив корабль ко дну.

Как будто в подтверждение своих слов, он прицеливается, и прежде, чем кто-то успевает среагировать, Сехун со стоном валится на землю.

– Сехун! – Кёнсу бросается за младшим членом их команды и сжимает его раненое бедро. Глаза Чунмёна мрачнеют, и Чонин щелкает предохранителем на своем пистолете. Но их шестеро против сотен или даже тысяч – Бэкхён не видит конца пиратским кораблям.

И тут раздаются вопли и чей-то пронзительный визг. Капитан пиратов, который целился Чунмёну в голову, дернувшись, оборачивается назад. Снова раздается визг, и Бэкхён видит его причину. Небольшое стадо китов-убийц прыгает огромной дугой на борта кораблей – и либо крошатся корпуса, либо корабль просто тонет.

– Какого хрена?! – пират не успевает обернуться, как киты-убийцы оказываются повсюду, валят корабли один за другим. Вокруг шум и гам, звуки выстрелов, и Бэкхён смотрит на это в изумлении.

Еще он понимает, что перестал лить дождь.

Он бежит к борту, не обращая внимания на удивленный вопль Чунмёна. Серебряная вспышка – и Бэкхён тщательно вытягивает шею, пытаясь разглядеть получше. В лицо попадает что-то мокрое, он вытирается. В его руке – серебристо-голубая чешуйка.

– Крис, – шепчет он, – что ты здесь делаешь?

– Спасает твою задницу! – кричит знакомый голос, Бэкхён моргает и видит Тао верхом на акуле. К этому времени Чанёль с Чонином тоже добрались до борта, и при виде русалов у них дружно отваливаются челюсти.

Слышится громкий вопль кита – грустный и знакомый, и корабли начинают просто… тонуть. Сюмин появляется возле Тао, поглаживая спину большого горбатого кита. Он бросает взгляд на Бэкхёна и легонько ему кивает, улыбаясь перед тем, как нырнуть обратно в океан.

– Хочу печенья! – кричит Бэкхёну Тао, и Бэкхён ничего не может поделать. Он начинает хохотать.

– Капитан, – ошеломленно выдыхает Чанёль, – наш медик дружит с русалами.

Тао, Сюмин и Крис сидят на палубе. Странно видеть их при свете дня: их хвосты блестят от ярких солнечных лучей. Крис рядом с Бэкхёном, лениво мотает хвостом, пока Бэкхён латает Сехуна.

– Я скучал по тебе, – улыбается Крис, и эта улыбка сияет ярче солнца.

Бэкхён закрепляет и затягивает повязку, а потом гладит Криса по щеке.

– Я знаю. Я получал бриллианты.

Крис широко улыбается и наклоняется к нему, обнимая длинными руками за талию и утыкаясь Бэкхёну лицом в живот. Бэкхён разминает Крису плечи и не может согнать с губ счастливую улыбку.

Сюмин лениво развалился на борту корабля, и его золотой хвост еще краше на солнце. Черный хвост Тао, наоборот, выглядит еще чернее – насколько это вообще возможно, а Кёнсу сидит рядом, скармливая ему печенье.

– Русалы, – бормочет Чанёль. – Ты дружишь с русалами. Которые должны быть сказкой. Которые спасли наши задницы. Которые могут управлять китами, касатками и акулами.

– Не управлять, – мягко поправляет Сюмин, наблюдая за тем, как Тао за обе щеки уплетает печенье. – Мы всего лишь попросили их помочь. Тао, если ты доел печенье, нам пора. Крису здесь быть вообще не положено.

Бэкхён чувствует, как Крис стискивает его талию. Он прижимается к Бэкхёну, но Сюмин смотрит строго.

– Крис, – уговаривает Бэкхён, хотя сам еще крепче сжимает его плечо. – Еще два месяца – и все.

Солнце закрывают облака. Тао отрывает от печенья взгляд, глядит вверх и ноет:

– Гэ, только не снова! Хватит уже дождя!

– Так этот дождь из-за тебя? – поражается Чонин. – Ты бы мог перестать? Пожалуйста! Мы с Сехуном целыми днями торчим в машинном отделении, заделываем течи каждый день. А сейчас у Сехуна в ноге дыра, и мне придется делать все одному.

– Ну спасибо, – ворчит Сехун. – Очень мило с твоей стороны.

Чонин не обращает на него внимания.

– Не плачь, пожалуйста. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Бэкхён страдал под этим дождем, верно?

Крис сильнее обнимает Бэкхёна, не поворачивая головы. Бэкхён чувствует, как ему на живот падает камешек, а дождь усиливается, но тут Сюмин машет рукой, и ливень вокруг них исчезает. Кёнсу раскрывает рот от изумления, и Чунмён тоже очень впечатлен.

Дождь продолжается всего несколько минут, затем Крис садится, потирая глаза.

– Хорошо, – говорит он с решительным видом. – Еще чуть-чуть.

Бэкхён наклоняется к нему, улыбается и чмокает в губы.

– Еще чуть-чуть. 

У него на коленях горка бриллиантов, и у Чанёля вытягивается лицо.

– Значит, только ты можешь вызывать дождь?

Крис смущенно улыбается, и солнце греет своими лучами.

– Ага. Думаю, это как-то связано с госпожой.

Госпожа. Бэкхён внезапно вспоминает про их покрытый пеной якорь. Он сжимает плечо Криса и смотрит на Сюмина. Их глаза встречаются, и Сюмин кивает. 

– Пойдем, Тао, отведем Криса обратно, – он поднимается. – И Бэкхён, Крис. Не думайте, что я не заметил ту чешуйку. Мне придется ее забрать.

Крис хмурится, надувает губы и бормочет под нос что-то неразборчивое. Наверное, ругательства. Сюмин улыбается и протягивает руку. Бэкхён со вздохом отдает чешуйку. Крис фыркает и ныряет в воду, Тао поспешно следует за ним, проглатывая последнее печенье. Сюмин смотрит им вслед.

– Ты хотел мне что-то сказать?

– Да. Мы стояли на якоре очень далеко отсюда. Но якорь был поднят, и мы очутились здесь. Он был весь покрыт морской пеной. – Сюмин суровеет на глазах. – Течения тоже какие-то не такие.

– Я заметил течения, – отвечает Сюмин с непроницаемым выражением лица. – Но пена на вашем якоре… видимо, она наглеет. Она хотела заманить вас в ловушку и заставить его появиться на поверхности. – Он хмурится и трет чешуйку в ладони. – Такое чувство, будто мы все больше и больше играем ей на руку. 

Наконец Сюмин протягивает серебристо-голубую чешуйку Криса Бэкхёну. – Пусть будет у тебя. Сейчас я уже не знаю, как лучше поступить, но знаю – у тебя она будет в безопасности.

– Ты вообще собирался рассказать нам, что дружишь с русалами? – удивленно спрашивает Сехун.

– И то, что ты встречаешься с одним из них? – добавляет Чанёль. – И то, что ты для них так важен, что они призывают китов, касаток и акул, чтобы топить сотни пиратских кораблей? И как насчет того, что тебя заманили в ловушку? А эти чешуйки?

Бэкхён нащупывает чешуйки в кармане.

– Они для того, чтобы звать их, – он выкладывает золотую чешуйку Сюмина, серебристо-голубую Криса и черную Тао. Они все примерно одного размера. Бэкхён берет чешуйку Криса и трет пальцами. С тех пор, как Сюмин сказал об игре на руку морской пене, он не может избавиться от тянущей боли в желудке. Никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

Чунмён берет золотистую чешуйку.

– Не знал, что ты знаком с несколькими русалами.

У Чонина округляются глаза:

– Капитан, ты знал, что он с ними дружит?!

– Я видел его с одним. Хотя я думал, что это русалка. Почему ты меня не поправил?

– Я не хотел… он должен был оставаться тайной, – вздыхает Бэкхён. Я не хотел, чтобы открылось больше, чем нужно. Слушайте, они пришли помочь нам. Парни, вы должны хранить это в секрете.

Кёнсу фыркает и берет в руки черную чешуйку.

– Ты можешь нам доверять. Конечно, мы сохраним все в тайне, – он хмуро смотрит на чешуйку. – Как ты думаешь, он захочет еще печенья в следующий раз?

Следующая неделя проходит спокойно. Чанёль шутит, что им больше никогда не придется волноваться о деньгах, и это единственное упоминание русалов. Потерпеть полтора месяца, думает Бэкхён. Шесть недель, и он сможет видеть Криса так часто, как захочет.

Дни становятся все пасмурнее, и Чонин часто посматривает на небо, будто ожидая, что вот-вот хлынет ливень, но этого не происходит. А еще через неделю появляется Тао.

– Ни одной слезинки Криса. Но я наплакал целую кучу, специально для вас, – он протягивает мешочек, который крупнее, чем обычно, и показывает Бэкхёну аметисты. Еще там видны рубины, сапфиры и изумруды. Кёнсу кормит Тао печеньем, и тот устраивается на палубе поудобней. Его черный хвост мерцает при свете луны, пока он уплетает сладости.

– Как Крис? – спрашивает Бэкхён, немного опасаясь ответа. – С ним… все хорошо?

Тао медленно пережевывает последнюю порцию.

– Ага. Он держится морского дна. В смысле, если рядом нет меня, есть Лухань, и он с этим смирился. Он точно не рад, – Тао с намеком смотрит на небо, усеянное тучами, которые видны даже ночью, – но уже не ревет из-за этого, как раньше, вот.

Бэкхён вспоминает слова Криса о том, как легко довести Тао до слез, и думает, есть ли у него право так говорить. Но оставляет эти мысли при себе.

– Всего один месяц, – вместо этого произносит он.

– Ага, – кивает Тао. Он замирает, а потом хватает с блюда Кёнсу еще одно печенье. – И тогда я смогу засунуть слова глупой ведьмы обратно ей в глотку.

– Осталось два дня, – говорит Бэкхён себе. – Сегодня и завтра. – Он улыбается, глядя на календарь. Ведьма все же ошибалась. Тао появился несколько дней назад, оставил еще один мешочек с камнями, съел миску печенья и рассказал, как дела у Криса. Он уверен, что Сюмин и остальные не спускают с Криса глаз – уже неделю. На небе облака, но дождя нет, так что Бэкхён встает с легким сердцем.

– Твою мать, что, блядь, это было? – ругается Сехун, чуть не падая на пол. Его нога почти зажила, но он все еще прихрамывает и не может бегать.

Бэкхён смотрит, как гром второй раз сотрясает небо.

– Дождя нет, – шепчет он, и его сердце ухает вниз. Все идет, как должно, правда же?

– Такие дела, – выдает Чанёль, спускаясь с наблюдательного пункта. – Ребята, клянусь, с головой у меня все нормально, но на море ни одной волны.

У Бэкхёна стынет кровь в жилах, он бежит к борту. Сюмин уже показался из воды. Кит, на котором он приплыл, высаживает его на корабль.

– Крис, – Сюмин хватает Бэкхёна за руку. – Где он? Он здесь?

– Нет, – шепчет Бэкхён, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица. – О чем ты? Вы должны были наблюдать за ним и охранять!

– Мы так и делали – все пятеро, – отвечает Сюмин еле слышно. Он испуган. На борт забираются еще четыре русала, троих из них Бэкхён видит впервые. – Мы все… он просто говорил. Он был так счастлив, что… что сможет увидеть тебя завтра.

Один из русалов подает голос:

– Сюмин. Если он не здесь, тогда…

– Я не… – в панике начинает Сюмин.

Их прерывает оглушительный раскат грома, и небо разверзается ливнем. Бэкхён почти ничего не слышит из-за громкого стука капель. Он видит, как Сюмин поднимает руку. Дождь делается чуть тише, но не прекращается.

– Пойдем внутрь! – кричит Чунмён, прикрывая лицо от потоков воды. – Мы не сможем здесь поговорить.

Бэкхён обнаруживает себя сидящим за столом с пятью русалами. Сехун с Чонином молчат, но глаза у них широко раскрыты, Чанёль выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, Кёнсу принес блюдо с печеньем – никто к нему не притрагивается, – а Чунмён смотрит решительно. Бэкхён ничего не понимает.

– А ведь все почти закончилось, – наконец шепчет Тао. – Всего-то день оставался.

– Не говори этого, – произносит один из русалов. – Не смей!

Бэкхён игнорирует дрожь в руках.

– Я не понимаю. Что произошло? Если он с вами говорил, то как мог исчезнуть?

– Там была морская пена, – отвечает Сюмин, опуская голову и пряча лицо в ладонях. – Он просто пропал, – он поднимает взгляд, как будто внезапно вспоминая что-то. – Это Лэй, – он указывает на черноволосого русала с синим хвостом. Лэй грустно улыбается. – Лухань, – русал с темно-бордовыми волосами и розовым хвостом. – Чен, – у него волосы цвета шоколада и темно-зеленый хвост.

Лухань стучит кулаками по столу.

– Этот дождь – должно быть, Крис. Это неестественно.

– Скорее всего, ему больно, – добавляет Чен, закрывая глаза. – Это же не слезы, верно? Поэтому у тебя не выходит прекратить дождь, ведь так?

Сердце у Бэкхёна уходит в пятки.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Чен зарывается лицом в ладони.

– Дождь идет не только тогда, когда он плачет, но и когда истекает кровью. Последний раз, когда я видел такой дождь, Крису чуть не оторвала руку акула-молот.

В комнате повисает напряженная тишина, которую нарушает Сехун:

– Может, его… забрали люди?

Лухань кивает.

– Сюмин так и подумал. Мы не нашли его в море, и, поверь мне, мы задействовали всех морских чудищ, каких только могли. Поэтому нам нужна ваша помощь. Будь он где-то в море, мы бы справились. Но на суше мы бессильны.

– Мы заплатим вам, сколько захотите, – добавляет Лэй. – Наши слезы на земле ценятся, верно? А когда мы вернем Криса, сможем дать вам и немного его слез.

– Даже не заикайтесь об этом, – говорит Чунмён, поднимаясь. – Мы говорим о парне Бэкхёна. Это дело касается и нас тоже. Направляемся к берегу – мне нужно поговорить с родителями. Чанёль?

Чанёль собирается идти, но, вспомнив что-то, задерживается и смотрит на Сюмина.

– Да, ты. Можешь сделать что-то с этим дождем? Как тогда.

– Прости, – хмурится Сюмин. – Он, должно быть, – он замолкает, прижимая руку к груди и опуская голову, а потом продолжает: – Он, должно быть, сильно ранен. Но возьми меня с собой. Я могу усилить волны в нужном направлении.

Когда они трое отправляются обратно в ливень, Чен поднимает взгляд.

– Родители?

Чонин пожимает плечами.

– Родители Чунмёна ужасно богатые. Он решил пойти своей дорогой, в основном потому, что у них довольно темные связи. Но если на черном рынке появился русал, они будут в курсе.

– Ладно, парни, вам пора уходить, – Сехун, хромая, направляется в столовую. – Мы приближаемся к суше, и если вы останетесь, велик шанс, что и вас поймают.

– Точно, – бормочет Лухань, потирая висок. Он выдергивает сразу шесть чешуек и протягивает их Сехуну: – Пожалуйста, возьмите все по одной. И зовите нас, когда… если что случится. Если будет хоть что-то.

Сехун берет чешуйки, и Чен с Лэем тоже дают свои. Лэй хватает Сехуна за руку, в нее падают крупные капли изумрудов.

– Пожалуйста, – шепчет Лэй, его голос дрожит, а по щекам катятся изумруды. – Пожалуйста, найдите его. Тао, дай им свои чешуйки.

– Нет, – твердо отвечает Тао, – я остаюсь здесь.

– Что? – шипит Чен. – Нет, Тао. Это слишком опасно. А если тебя поймают? Нам придется искать сразу двух русалов.

– Я остаюсь! Я должен... должен был следить за гэ. Я должен был быть там и защитить его, – Тао зажмуривается, и на его колени падают аметисты.

Лухань ерзает на стуле и придвигается ближе.

– Тао, твоей вины тут нет. Мы не смогли остановить проклятие. Не упрямься, пошли. Нам нужно еще раз обыскать морские глубины. Сюмин разозлится, если узнает, что ты хочешь сделать.

– Нет, – говорит Сюмин, когда дверь открывается и Чунмён кладет его на стул. – Пусть Тао остается.

– Сюмин!

Сюмин качает головой.

– Тао достаточно силен, чтобы себя защитить. Как бы там ни было, морская пена не властна над ним. Но, Тао, не покидай корабль. Я хочу, чтобы ты находился там, где сможешь и акул позвать на помощь, и спрыгнуть в море и спастись. Только попробуй попасться, понял?

Лухань хмурится.

– Ты не можешь взять и оставить его здесь, гэ.

– Это его выбор, – твердо отвечает Сюмин. – С ним все будет хорошо. До дня рождения Криса всего пара часов. Нельзя терять время.

Сехун выкатывает инвалидную коляску.

– Чанёль однажды сломал ногу, – объясняет он Тао и помогает ему забраться в коляску. – Она вообще старая, но мы с Чонином ее смазывали, так что ездит она вполне нормально. Если мы накроем твой хвост одеялом… – он тщательно закутывает его, пряча хвостовой плавник. – Та-дам! Лучше не придумать.

Тао тихо благодарит его и смотрит на «воронье гнездо», где неподвижно сидит Бэкхён и всматривается в сторону города, хотя разглядеть что-то сквозь дождь невозможно. Чонин тоже смотрит туда.

– Крис для него много значит.

– Я знаю, – говорит Тао, опуская взгляд. – Но это не будет значить ничего, если мы не вернем Криса.

Бэкхён сжимает в руке серебристую чешуйку. Он плачет, но с неба хлещет дождь, и слезы теряются в его потоках.

– Тебе больно, Крис? – шепчет он, несмотря на то что ливень заглушает слова. – Как мне добраться до тебя?

Он думает, куда идти, если родители Чунмёна не смогут им помочь. Он не сомневался, что они помогут – если что-то узнают. Они разбогатели на темных делах, но все же хорошие родители. Бэкхён обнимает себя за колени и стискивает в руках чешуйку.

– Пожалуйста, – шепчет он, – не забирай его у меня.

Хотелось бы ему знать, ответит ли кто – и может ли ответить. Ему хочется собрать всю морскую пену в мире и потребовать, чтобы она вернула Криса.

– Я сделаю что угодно, – продолжает он все так же тихо. – Займу его место, если ты этого хочешь.

Он замолкает, а потом глаза у него расширяются.

– Я займу его место, – повторяет он и хватается за поручни «вороньего гнезда», чтобы встать. – Тебе не нужен Крис, правда? Тебе нужен кто-то, чтобы принять такую же судьбу, что досталась тебе. Я это сделаю. Я стану морской пеной. Оставь Криса в покое.

Он спускается по лестнице, умудряясь не поскользнуться, идет через всю палубу и останавливается у борта. Дождь бьется о темную воду, и от этого море кажется бездонным.

– Я займу его место. Пожалуйста, не делай ему больно, – он бросается в воду с борта корабля.

Около минуты он идет ко дну, но потом что-то выталкивает его обратно.

– Не дури, – выплевывает Тао, хватая его поперек талии. Они садятся на белую акулу, которая плавает рядом. – Вряд ли это сработает. Если ты сделаешь так из любви к гэ, это не будет повторением такой же судьбы. К тому же, ты думаешь, он будет счастлив узнать об этом?

Бэкхён стискивает кулаки и бьет Тао по плечам. Тот даже не уклоняется.

– Я не могу спокойно сидеть, – всхлипывает Бэкхён. – Ты сказал, что Крис истекает кровью! Посмотри, какой сильный дождь.

Тао спихивает его в воду, и Бэкхён с трудом снова хватается за акулу. Тао свирепо смотрит на него.

– Если ты считаешь, что только ты о нем заботишься, то заблуждаешься. Ты встретил его меньше года назад. Чен, Лэй и я знаем его всю жизнь. Сюмин-гэ и Лухань-гэ знают его двадцать один год. Не думаешь, что нам больно точно так же, если не сильнее?

Бэкхён бессмысленно пялится на Тао, пока тот не затаскивает его обратно на акулу. Только сейчас он понимает, что Тао плачет. Из-за дождя это трудно заметить, но слезы стекают по его щекам, а плечи поникли. Бэкхён обнимает Тао и прижимает его к себе.

Кажется, он уснул, потому что, резко открыв глаза, он обнаруживает себя на солнечном пляже. Его голова лежит на коленях русала, и он замечает отблеск солнца на серебристой чешуе. Бэкхён вскакивает.

– Крис?!

Тут он видит русалку. У нее белокурые волосы и голубые глаза, очень похожие на сапфиры, которыми плачет Лухань.

– Привет, – говорит она нежным, шелковым голосом.

Бэкхён отступает на шаг.

– Ты морская пена.

– Да.

– Я сплю?

– Да, я усыпила тебя. Ты хотел со мной поговорить, – она безмятежно улыбается ему. – Ты хотел узнать, почему я забрала у тебя твоего драгоценного русала, – она вздыхает и тянет его обратно, так, что его голова снова оказывается у нее на коленях. Она гладит его волосы точно так же, как делал Крис. Бэкхён садится и отталкивает ее. Она смеется, и у него по спине бегут мурашки. – Он такой милый глупыш. Думал, что я о нем забочусь. Но мне всего лишь нужен был кто-то, чтобы разделить мою участь. Конечно, ты не должен был полюбить его так сильно. Но это сработало. Он не будет чувствовать себя преданным, но будет страдать. А ты испытаешь ровно столько же боли, сколько и я. Будешь таким же беспомощным, какой была я, когда поймешь, что поделать ничего нельзя.

Бэкхён с ужасом видит, что пляж, на котором они сидели, внезапно превращается в волны липкого золота. Оно пачкает его штаны, касаясь колен. Она снова смеется.

– Я так долго этого ждала. Я не могла сделать этого раньше – морской король сильнее меня. Но он стареет и слабеет, а его старший сын еще недостаточно владеет своим даром, чтобы меня остановить. А ты, – она смеется, наклоняясь, чтобы потрепать его по лицу, – ты всего лишь человек. Мерзкие грязные создания.

Бэкхён отбрасывает ее руку.

– Я бы не стал недооценивать Сюмина, – выплевывает он, вставая. Золото вокруг пахнет морской водой. – Или Криса. Или меня. – Ее лицо искажается. – Я верну его обратно, и я защищу его. Только попробуй остановить меня.

Она визжит и ныряет за ним, но Бэкхён уклоняется, разбрызгивая золотую кровь, сам ныряет за ней, хватая нож, пристегнутый к поясу, и всаживает ей в лопатку.

Русалка кричит. Бэкхён отпрыгивает назад, когда она оборачивается, хватает его за руку и тянет под воду. Он брыкается, но она крепко придавливает его своим телом.

И вдруг исчезает.

– Что?! Морская пена?

Бэкхён вытирает золотую жидкость с лица, недоверчиво наблюдая за тем, как белая морская пена уносит ее прочь. Карман обжигает, и он вытаскивает серебристую чешуйку, удивленно раскрыв глаза.

– Крис.

Как только он произносит это имя, пляж и золотой океан исчезают, оставляя его по щиколотку в темной воде. Он все еще измазан золотой жижей и пытается ее оттереть. Маленький клочок пены пристает к его лодыжке, и он останавливается.

– Как проснуться?

Пена отрывается от его ног и плывет прочь, он следует за ней. Он уже знает, что его ждет, когда пена исчезает. У него перехватывает дыхание.

– Привет.

– Привет, – улыбается Крис. – Подойди поближе. Разве ты не соскучился по мне?

Бэкхён не может шелохнуться. Не может говорить. Крис вздыхает и касается пальцами темной воды. Бэкхён замечает, что Крис весь в порезах и золото сочится из его тела отовсюду. Крис перехватывает его взгляд и грустно смеется.

– Мы… мы опоздали?

Крис на минуту задумывается.

– Нет, не думаю. Пока нет, – он осторожно скользит пальцами по руке, она пачкается золотом. – Но уже почти.

– Разбуди меня, Крис, дай мне проснуться. Я не могу сейчас спать. Я должен найти тебя, – Бэкхён с усилием передвигает ноги и падает рядом с Крисом. Вблизи еще лучше видно раны, и у него ноет сердце. – Что они с тобой сделали?

– Я толком не понял, – вздыхает Крис, опуская голову Бэкхёну на плечо. – Больно, – он замолкает на какое-то время, и Бэкхён видит, как бриллианты скатываются в воду по его плечам. – Останься со мной до… до самого конца.

Бэкхён прокусывает губу до крови. Он сплевывает ее в море и сжимает плечо Криса.

– Я не позволю этому случиться, – он целует Криса в губы. – Ты не станешь морской пеной. Я защищу тебя.

Крис смотрит на него, и бриллианты падают по его щекам.

– Я не хочу становиться морской пеной, – шепчет он, дрожа в руках Бэкхёна. – Не хочу умирать.

– Этого не будет. Разбуди меня, Крис, – Бэкхён целует его в лоб, – я найду тебя, клянусь. Тебе всего лишь нужно помочь мне тебя отыскать.

Крис закрывает глаза, и в этот раз Бэкхён смахивает бриллианты прежде, чем они покатятся по плечам. Камешки с плеском падают в воду.

– Она сильнее меня.

Бэкхён улыбается и целует Криса в нос.

– Я думаю, ты сильнее ее. Ты спас меня от нее. Я знаю, что ты сможешь это сделать. А теперь разбуди меня, Крис. У нас мало времени. Клянусь, я вытащу тебя. Я не позволю тебе стать морской пеной.

Крис опускает голову и выдергивает чешуйку из хвоста, протягивая ее Бэкхёну.

– Хорошо.

– Хм, пена отступает. И дождь закончился?

Бэкхён поспешно стряхивает руками морскую пену с лица, отплевываясь.

– Долго я был без сознания?

Чанёль наклоняется к нему, широко распахнув глаза.

– Недолго, – отвечает Лухань и тянется, чтобы вытереть остатки пены. – Что случилось?

– Я встретил госпожу. Она пыталась меня убить, хотя я ранил ее первым… – он хлопает себя по боку. – Мой нож пропал!

– Ты ее ранил?! – изумленно повторяет Чен. – Подожди, она пыталась тебя убить?

– Да, но Крис…

– Крис? Ты видел Криса? – перебивает его Сюмин.

Бэкхён кивает.

– Он спас меня. Он ранен. И, похоже, умирает. Надо готовиться к плаванью. Чунмён, родители ничего не сказали тебе, да?

– Нет, они ничего не слышали.

– Крис поможет нам, – говорит Бэкхён. – Отправляемся в плаванье, капитан.

– Ох, не нравится мне это, – стонет Чанёль, потирая висок. – Это кладбище кораблей.

Лэй хватается пальцами за поручень.

– О нет. Сюмин!

– Что-то случилось? – поднимает взгляд Чунмён.

Лэй качает головой.

– Нет, просто… смотрите.

Команда толпится рядом с бортом. Бэкхён стискивает зубы. У кромки борта клубится жидкое золото, пачкая гнилое дерево. Лэй тихо свистит, и дельфины, которые бесшумно плавали рядом, начинают убирать обломки с их пути. Чен наклоняется и ныряет, тоже помогая стаду тюленей расчищать дорогу. Вода темна ночью, но небо пугающе чистое, и луна освещает их путь.

– Не беспокойтесь о повреждениях корабля, – говорит Чунмёну Сюмин, восседающий у руля. – Мы этого не допустим. А если что-то все же случится, мы не дадим никому утонуть.

– Очень утешает, – бормочет Сехун и пялится на стаю акул, плавающих неподалеку. – Это, конечно, круто, что, если мы будем падать, нас спасут акулы. Обычно мы стараемся держаться от них подальше, потому что они, ну, пытаются нас съесть.

Тао фыркает в ответ, но ничего не говорит.

– Все. Кажется, плыть дальше мы не можем, – говорит Чанёль, отпуская штурвал. – Там что твой лабиринт.

– Хорошо, – кивает Сюмин. – Если хотите, можете остаться здесь.

– Еще чего, – фыркает Чонин. – Мы собираемся спасти Криса. Если он важен для Бэкхёна – он важен для всех нас. Но как нам туда добраться? Мы плаваем не так хорошо, как вы.

Тао закатывает глаза и кивает на воду.

– Ха. Выбирайте: дельфин, акула, тюлень или черепаха?

Сехун выбирает белую акулу и вглядывается в ее глаза, пока Тао кладет его руки на спинной плавник.

– Держись крепче. Если свалишься, забираться обратно придется самому, а акулы очень нетерпеливы, – он усмехается, когда Сехун вздрагивает. – Не волнуйся, они не тронут русалочьего друга.

– Классно звучит, – бормочет Кёнсу, усаживаясь на спину черепахи с помощью Луханя. – Так, тут довольно удобно, но мне не за что держаться.

Лухань качает головой.

– Если хочешь, можешь держаться за край панциря. Но черепахи плавают очень ровно, тебе это не понадобится. 

Кёнсу все равно хватается за панцирь.

Бэкхён взбирается на белую акулу, Чунмён и Чонин находят себе по дельфину, а Чанёль решает, что ему нужен тюлень. Он глядит на Сюмина:

– А твое животное?

– Боюсь, киты немного великоваты для этого, – коротко смеется Сюмин.

У Чанёля отваливается челюсть, и его хватка слабеет. Чен стонет.

Они плывут спокойно, но морская пена бесшумно тянется следом. Бэкхён впереди, вместе с Сюмином и Тао. Раз, другой слышит он вдалеке крик кита, и на третий наконец смотрит на Сюмина. Тот усмехается.

Золото в воде становится все гуще, и белая акула, на которой плывет Бэкхён, тихо вздрагивает всем телом. Тао треплет ее по боку:

– Знаю, – говорит он хрипло. – Я тоже.

Бэкхён сглатывает, когда в поле их зрения появляется огромный корабль. Он очень отличается от кораблей вокруг. Сюмин что-то бормочет – Бэкхён не может разобрать – и плавно ныряет в море, а за ним и Лухань.

– Оставайтесь здесь, – говорит им Лэй, перед тем как тоже нырнуть в море вместе с Ченом. – Тао будет рядом.

– Я с вами, – говорит Бэкхён, готовый цепляться за Лэя, если понадобится.

– Нет, – качает головой Чен, – останься здесь. Мы вас заберем, как только сможем. Не стоит без надобности подвергать вас опасности. – Бэкхён не успевает ничего ответить. – Они собираются проделать дыры в корпусе, чтобы затопить корабль. Это не повредит Крису, наоборот, контакт с морской водой ему поможет. Мы позаботимся о тех, кто будет спрыгивать, а потом об оставшихся после того, как корабль затонет и им будет не за что держаться. Надеюсь, вы взяли с собой оружие.

– Мы должны были взять с собой пушки?! – крякает Чанёль.

– А ты думал, мы собираемся на пикник? – вздыхает Кёнсу.

Корабль тонет быстрее, чем ожидал Бэкхён. Он видит, как корабль погружается в воду, но ясно, что команда еще ничего не заметила. Чунмён фыркает и шепчет:

– Я бы сразу заметил.

– Таких, как ты, немного, капитан, – жмет плечами Чонин.

Скоро начинаются испуганные крики.

– Ага, – говорит Тао, похлопывая акулу по боку, – ваш выход, парни.

Акулы под Бэкхёном и Сехуном не двигаются, но другие бесшумно устремляются вперед. Бэкхён в ужасе наблюдает, как спрыгнувших людей внезапно утаскивают под воду без единого звука. Тао поворачивается к дельфинам.

– Те, что на шлюпках, – ваши.

Дельфины тихо щелкают, а потом ныряют.

– Без шума тут не обойтись, так что приготовьте свои пушки, ребята.

– Кроме Чанёля, – бормочет Кёнсу, закатывая глаза. – Может, ты достанешь какую у пирата, – он снимает пистолет с предохранителя. – Как только мы начнем стрелять, Тао, они наверняка поймут, что здесь что-то неладно.

– Знаю, – отвечает Тао, кивая. – Оставайтесь на помощниках, они вас защитят. Я прихвачу Чанёлю оружие.

– Нужно это сделать до соприкосновения с водой, – выпаливает Чанёль. – Как только намокнет порох, оно станет бесполезным.

– Хорошо, – кивает Тао, – посмотрим, что я могу сделать. – Он ныряет, и как только он исчезает под водой, стая дельфинов прыгает из воды, нападая на спущенные шлюпки. Чонин дважды стреляет, за ним Бэкхён. Сехун с Чунмёном тоже начинают стрельбу, а вскоре возвращается Тао, протягивая Чанёлю сухой револьвер.

– Держись ближе к Кёнсу и Сехуну, – говорит Бэкхёну Чунмён, когда акула Бэкхёна дергается в сторону, чтобы не попасть под пули. – Нам нужно как-то укрыться. Разделимся.

– Ага. Удачи, капитан.

– Тебе тоже, Бэкхён. Не делай глупостей.

Бэкхён фыркает и хватается за спинной плавник, когда акула начинает вилять из стороны в сторону, чтобы уплыть от пуль. Кёнсу проверяет, сколько выстрелов у него осталось, а Сехун, кажется, привык уже плавать верхом на акуле и смотрит по сторонам.

– Ни одной касатки, – отмечает Кёнсу, – ими Крис командует, да?

– Да, – говорит Бэкхён. – Все нормально, мы вернем его обратно, – он сцепляет зубы и стреляет еще два раза. Один выстрел выходит удачным, но во второй раз он, должно быть, промахивается. – Сможешь доставить нас чуть ближе, а? – он гладит акулу по боку, раздумывая, поняла ли она. Похоже на то – она начинает тихо плыть позади корабельных обломков, которые укрывают их, пока они подбираются ближе.

Кёнсу стреляет еще четыре раза, каждый раз – в яблочко, но у него отличный глазомер. Бэкхён много палит со злости и попадает два раза.

– Это правда потрясающе, – говорит Кёнсу, устраиваясь на спине черепахи, чтобы прицелиться получше. Он похлопывает ее по спине, и она низко ворчит.

На глазах Бэкхёна корабль полностью тонет. Пираты заметили обилие морских животных, и воплей теперь много. В кромешной тьме ночного океана никто не видел, что происходит, но как только на поверхность всплыла белая акула, все начали кричать.

– Я бы им посочувствовал, – говорит Сехун, засовывая револьвер за пояс, – но что-то не выходит.

Кёнсу прицеливается и стреляет два раза, умудряясь попасть в двух пиратов и не задеть ни одного дельфина, акулу, тюленя или черепаху, которые выпрыгивают из моря и топят оставшихся.

– У меня тоже. Можешь подплыть поближе? Думаю, они больше не опасны.

Черепаха и акулы начинают приближаться, и появляется Тао. Он отбрасывает с лица волосы.

– Мы нашли Криса, – ровно говорит Тао, – он в плохом состоянии, но живой.

Живой. Сердце Бэкхёна заходится в груди.

– Где он?

– Сюмин-гэ его принесет. Он просто подумал, что вам лучше знать заранее. – Тао похлопывает по бокам акулу, на которой сидит Бэкхён. – Вы, парни, можете держаться на воде, верно? Вам не придется делать это долго.

Кёнсу кивает, и акулы с черепахой начинают медленно погружаться и тихо уплывать. Не успевает Бэкхён спросить, что происходит, как вода внезапно поднимается, и он все понимает.

Он слышит, как Чонин ругнулся от удивления – под ними медленно всплывает кит, убирая корабельные обломки со своего пути. Он не всплывает полностью, останавливаясь, когда вода делается людям по колено. На его спине сидит Сюмин и бережно баюкает белокурую голову на коленях.

Бэкхён ни секунды не сомневается, кто это. Он бежит по спине кита, увязая в воде. Тао хватает его за руку и тащит вперед.

– О Боже, – шепчет Бэкхён и тянется к Крису дрожащими руками. Золотая кровь Криса стекает в морскую воду. – Нужно срочно доставить его к вашим врачам.

Лэй качает головой.

– Будет уже поздно. Но ты тоже медик, ведь так? – Бэкхён смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза. Лэй безмятежно ему улыбается. – Мы не настолько отличаемся от вас, как тебе кажется.

Бэкхён бинтует раны, как может, пытаясь при этом не упустить ничего важного. Крис уже потерял много крови. Его спина превратилась в месиво из обрывков кожи, мяса и золотой крови, и Бэкхён даже не знал, с чего начать. Он лечил своих товарищей, но их никогда не пытали. И не ранили так сильно. Самый сложный случай в его практике был, когда Чанёля ранили в живот.

Он отбрасывает эти мысли и плотно обматывает туловище Криса марлей. Лэй молча наблюдает, помогая Бэкхёну по мере сил. Хвост Криса практически не задет – видимо, пираты думали, что его надо оставить целым, но нескольких рядов чешуи не хватает. Лэй пообещал, что она отрастет заново, но Бэкхён не может удержаться от взгляда туда, пока осматривает пластырь, которым он закрепил бинты – чтобы не просачивалась кровь. Он, как мог, вправил сломанное запястье Криса, крепко обмотав кость.

– Выживет? – спрашивает он Лэя. На Крисе нет ни клочка кожи, не покрытой синяками или бинтами.

– Думаю, да, – тихо отвечает Лэй, гладя забинтованную руку Криса. – Мы добрались до него вовремя, и он сильный. – Он выглядывает в окно медкаюты. – Встает солнце.

Бэкхён поднимает глаза.

– Встает.

Лэй улыбается и расчесывает пальцами белокурые волосы Криса 

– С днем рождения, гэ.

– Нам, вообще-то, нельзя назад, – смущенно объясняет Чен, когда они появляются на следующий день. – Мы нарушили правила, когда раскрыли себя вам.

У Чонина отваливается челюсть.

– Но вы сделали это, чтобы спасти брата.

– Ну, еще до того, – говорит Чен, почесывая затылок. – И Крис – самый серьезный нарушитель, так что и он не может вернуться.

Бэкхён удивленно спрашивает, протягивая Тао очищенное яблоко:

– Но разве Сюмин не наследный принц?

– Меня все равно не очень волновала корона, – пожимает плечами Сюмин. – Наверное, она достанется нашему двоюродному брату, – он стучит по борту корабля. – Мы хотели бы остаться здесь. Но только если вы не против. Можем заплатить.

– Ого, – у Чунмёна отваливается челюсть. – В смысле, мы не против и вам не нужно платить, но разве для вас это не опасно?

– Я об этом подумал, – усмехается Сюмин, – и мы обо всем договорились. – Он проводит по лицу Тао, и тот погружается в воду. – Давай, ты первый.

Тао ворчит, но ныряет, Лухань, Лэй и Чен следуют за ним. Сюмин ныряет последним, и Чонин с Сехуном бегут к борту. Бэкхёну тоже хочется посмотреть, но он уже догадывается, что сейчас произойдет.

– Спустите шлюпку, – предлагает он.

Чанёль удивляется, но Чунмён понимает сразу и спускает шлюпку.

– Вашу мать, – бормочет Сехун, когда все пятеро появляются из воды. – У вас есть ноги!

– Морская ведьма не единственная, кто умеет превращать плавники в ноги, – хмыкает Сюмин. – Теперь мы будем такими, а Крис сделает свой выбор, когда очнется.

Чанёль выдает бывшим русалам, а теперь людям одежду и брякает:

– А вы, парни, не очень высокие, да?

– Чанёль!

У русалов все остается прежним: способность дышать в воде, золотая кровь и драгоценные слезы, умение говорить на морских языках – исчезли только плавники.

Бэкхён часто застает Луханя смотрящим на воду с тоской.

– Ты ведь можешь спуститься и поплавать.

– Я знаю, – вздыхает Лухань. – Я пытаюсь привыкнуть к ним, – он показывает на свои ноги.

Лэй, Тао и Сюмин привыкли довольно быстро. Лухань более-менее справляется, но с балансом у него иногда проблемы. Чен…

Чен обычно проводит весь день, либо прилипнув к Чунмёну, либо падая на пол. Он без понятия, как пользоваться ногами, и его постоянно шатает. Так что Чунмёну досталась роль его постоянных костылей, хотя Чанёль прошептал Бэкхёну на ухо, что, по его мнению, Чунмён совсем не против.

– Прошла всего неделя, – говорит Бэкхён, протягивая Луханю руку, чтобы помочь восстановить равновесие.

– Целая неделя, – отвечает Лухань, слабо улыбаясь. – Я все равно каждый день волнуюсь. Такое чувство, будто рано или поздно Криса утащат. Сюмин уверен, что теперь это невозможно, потому что Крис стал сильнее морской пены, но все равно.

Бэкхён легонько кивает. Он знает, о чем говорит Лухань. Даже сейчас Крис лежит в каюте, в огромной лохани, наполненной морской водой. Бэкхён обычно остается с ним, и Крис умудряется шутить, когда погружается в воду, – его серебристый хвост еле помещается там. Сюмин не говорил с Крисом о возможности стать человеком, но, насколько знает Бэкхён, Крис тоже не начинал этот разговор.

Кажется, ему удобно быть таким, несмотря на все ранения. Бэкхён вздыхает, и Лухань посмеивается.

– Сходи к нему.

– Я только что от него.

– Тогда сходи еще раз. Знаешь, иногда ему там очень одиноко.

Бэкхён ставит на маленький столик блюдо с фруктами, которые специально почистил Кёнсу. Голова Криса под водой, и кончик хвоста свисает с края лохани, но когда Бэкхён садится, он поднимается, убирая белокурые пряди с лица.

– Ты вернулся, – сияет Крис и тянется к нему.

Бэкхён берет его за руку и улыбается.

– Я соскучился.

Крис смеется и берет яблоко, расплескивая воду на пол.

– Ты видел меня пару минут назад.

Кажется, в воде ему почти не больно. Лэй с Тао меняют ее минимум дважды в день, выливая золотистую воду в океан и заливая взамен ведра прохладной соленой воды. Его повязки в ванне распускаются, но Бэкхён не жалуется и делает перевязку снова и снова.

Крис довольно поедает яблоко, а Бэкхён радуется вернувшемуся аппетиту. Первые два дня после пробуждения Крис отказывался от любой еды, жутко беспокоя Сюмина. Но сейчас, кажется, аппетит вернулся к нему, пусть он ест пока только фрукты.

– Эй, Крис, – говорит Бэкхён, присаживаясь на край лохани и не обращая внимания на то, что русал расплескивает повсюду воду. Крис поднимает взгляд, и Бэкхён вздыхает: – Я просто хочу, чтоб ты знал. Если ты не желаешь становиться человеком, я вовсе не против. Как бы ты не решил, это должно быть именно твое решение.

Крис смеется и высовывается из лохани, чтобы прижаться губами к носу Бэкхёна.

– Сюмин тебе не сказал? Мы просто ждем, пока исцелятся мои раны. Честно говоря, я не уверен, что хочу стать человеком. Но я знаю, что хочу быть с тобой. Ты сказал, что защитишь меня и я не стану морской пеной, помнишь? Так что теперь ты от меня не избавишься.

Бэкхён пристально смотрит на него – и ничего не может с собой поделать. Он хватает Криса за плечи и обнимает так крепко, как может, чтобы не побеспокоить раны на спине.

– Хорошо. Потому что ты тоже от меня не избавишься.

– Хватит ржать! У меня тут серьезная проблема, ясно? – шипит Бэкхён на Сехуна и Чонина, которые покатываются со смеху.

– Чувак – деланно стонет Сехун, – мне бы такую проблему.

Чонин поднимает бровь.

– Да? Посмотреть, так вы с Тао неплохо сблизились. Еще немного, и у тебя тоже появится такая же проблема.

– Заткнитесь хоть на минуту, – говорит Бэкхён, пиная их обоих. – У него золотая кровь и он плачет бриллиантами. Бриллиантами! Какое кольцо мне ему достать?

– Сомневаюсь, что его это волнует, – закатывает глаза Чонин. – Вроде бы ему и так хорошо, правда. Думаешь, он обидится, если ты не преподнесешь ему кольцо? Если оно будет недостаточно дорогим? Не думаю, что у русалов вообще есть такой обычай.

Бэкхён вздыхает.

– Честно говоря, я тоже думаю, что его это не волнует. Просто… он теперь человек, и если этот красавчик будет расхаживать повсюду, не хочу, чтобы кто-то посчитал, что он свободен.

Чонин бросает на него взгляд и отвешивает подзатыльник.

Проходит еще две недели, и Бэкхён наконец констатирует, что раны Криса полностью зажили. Он спускается вниз с Сюмином и смотрит, как Крис несколько раз плывет вокруг корабля. У Бэкхёна заходится сердце.

– Он… правда хорош в виде русала. Хм.

Сюмин посмеивается:

– Тао лучше, но Крис очень любит плавать, – его лицо смягчается. – Он будет скучать по хвосту. Думаю, тяжело ему придется с новоприобретенными ногами, – он бьет ладонью по воде, и Крис разворачивается на полпути и возвращается к ним. Сюмин касается его руки: – Ты готов?

– Вроде да, – пожимает плечами Крис. – Это больно?

– Да вовсе нет, – вздыхает Сюмин. – Закрой глаза.

Крис подчиняется, но тут же приоткрывает один глаз и улыбается Бэкхёну. Сюмин щелкает языком, и Крис снова опускает веки. Сюмин опять бьет ладонью по воде, и волны кружатся вокруг Криса, на мгновенье ярко загораясь.

– Ого! – вопит Крис, взмахивая руками. Бэкхён ныряет, чтобы придержать его за локти. – Странно-то как!

– Эй, – фыркает Сюмин, помогая Бэкхёну вытащить Криса из воды. Бэкхён сглатывает, когда бывший русал беспомощно дергает ногами. – Перестань, что ты как ребенок, – строго говорит Сюмин, и Крис надувается.

Бэкхён протягивает Крису полотенце и снова сглатывает.

– Длинный хвост – длинные ноги, да?

– Видимо, да, – смеется Сюмин. Он помогает Крису натянуть коротковатые для него штаны, Крис хмурится. – Ты к ним привыкнешь.

– Наверное, – говорит Крис, дрыгая одной ногой. – Ух ты!

На палубе Бэкхён помогает Крису стоять. Крис несколько раз падает и жалуется, как ему неудобно, но потом у него получается какое-то время удержаться на ногах. Бэкхён оказывается ростом ему по скулы.

Раньше самым высоким был Чанёль, но Крис даже выше него. Чанёль вздыхает.

– Беру свои слова обратно. Не такие уж и коротышки.

К тому времени, как Чен перестает спотыкаться о воздух, Крис едва может сделать шаг без того, чтобы не навернуться.

– Не знаю, как вы это делаете, – удрученно вздыхает он, когда Бэкхён снова подхватывает его у самого пола.

Чен сидит на поручнях, хихикая над попытками Криса пройтись по палубе. Чунмён стоит рядом с поднятыми руками, делая вид, что в любой момент готов поймать Чена – хотя и Бэкхён, и сам Чунмён знают, что с Ченом ничего не случится, даже если он свалится.

– Не смейся, – фыркает Лухань, – ты был не лучше. Может, даже хуже.

Крис решительно отталкивается от Бэкхёна и ставит одну ногу перед другой.

– Если смог Ченчен, то смогу и я.

– Ченчен? – повторяет Кёнсу, поднимая бровь и глядя на Чена. Тао пользуется этим, чтобы смести половину печенья с блюда, который держит Кёнсу. Кёнсу хмурится, замечая это. – Надеюсь, ты не считаешь меня настолько глупым.

Тао улыбается в ответ, сверкая белыми зубами, прежде чем вгрызться в печенье. Наверное, все русалы его обожают, потому что не ели такую еду раньше.

Бэкхён чуть не пропускает момент, когда Крис покачивается и начинает падать, и, спохватившись, хватает его за талию.

– Ладно, на сегодня хватит, – вздыхает он, садится и утягивает Криса за собой. – У меня сердечный приступ от тебя будет. – Он прижимает Криса к груди и вздыхает, когда видит, что ноги Криса куда длиннее его ног. Затем наклоняется и целует Криса в шею.

– Мне нужно уметь ходить! – настаивает Крис, выворачиваясь из объятий.

Бэкхён вздыхает и целует его. Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, он проводит по губам Криса и улыбается, пока тот не начинает улыбаться в ответ.

– Да, улыбайся. Не хмурься, – он снова ласково целует Криса. – От твоей улыбки сияет солнце.


End file.
